


Lux et fides

by nesrin



Series: Fiat lux [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Gwyllgi is a big puppy, Hellhounds, Hey I wrote something with no angst I think, Matchmaking, Meddling Kids, Nick is a good babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrin/pseuds/nesrin
Summary: “Would you like it if your mom and my dad dated?” he asked. Trixie smiled.“Duh! Lucifer is so funny. And he makes Mom happy. She smiles a lot more than she used to,” she said. “And makes the silliest deals. Like he wanted to know Mommy’s favorite dinner, and he gave me cake for telling him.”Or: Nick babysits Trixie, and they both decide it is time for their parents to face their feelings.





	1. Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Canon Divergent from Lucifer S3 and CAOS Part 1

“No!” Chloe said, exasperated. She was on the verge of cursing, even in front of Trixie, so Lucifer knew it was serious. 

“What’s the matter, Detective?” he asked. They were at her apartment, getting ready to leave for a case. 

“Olga can't watch Trixie, and she has the day off school for some teacher thing. I told Dan I’d take care of it, but Olga had an emergency.” Chloe was furiously scrolling through her phone with one hand, while the other looked like it was ready to pull out her hair. 

“What about Nick? He’s here for a few days, and I’m sure he wouldn't mind,” Lucifer said. 

“I couldn't ask him to,” she said, though her voice sounded like she was accepting it as her only possibility. 

“Chloe, he enjoys spending time with her. I'm sure they can manage to survive a few hours without burning down the apartment.” At Chloe's horrified look, he added, “I’m kidding! Nicholas is very adept at controlling fires, anyway.”

“That is far less encouraging than you think,” Chloe said. “Maybe she can go to the department with us.”

“You said we needed to go to the scene. I promise Nick is responsible. Besides, he understands humans better than Mazikeen, and you let her babysit.”

“Fine! Call him and see. But don't force him or anything. I can figure something-”

Lucifer was shushing her as he held his phone up. His conversation was incredibly brief, but Chloe could hear that Nick was readily agreeing to head over. Lucifer gave her a satisfied smirk when hanging up. She decided not to argue any further, he was doing her a favor after all. Or Nick was. Whatever, she needed to get ready for work. By the time she came back downstairs, Lucifer was letting Nick in. She called for Trixie while writing down her number and every other important one she could think of. 

“Nick!” Trixie shouted, running to hug him. He smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair. 

“Trix, I have to go to work, and Olga is busy today. Nick is going to watch you for a little bit, okay?” Chloe said. 

“Yay!” Trixie cheered. 

“Nick, I wrote down everything you need here. There should be a pizza in the freezer for lunch.” It was ridiculous how his nose scrunched exactly like Lucifer's at the idea of frozen meals. She didn't have time for Devil idiosyncrasies at the moment. “Thanks again. I don't know what else I could do.”

“It’s no problem, Chloe. Really. Trixie and I can practice piano and watch movies. No big deal,” Nick said. 

“And make a decent lunch,” Lucifer added with a look of disdain at the freezer. 

“Always, Dad. I promise it will be fine,” Nick said. 

“Well, call if you need anything. Or have questions. Or whatever. Anything. I love you, Trixie. Please be good,” Chloe said, bending down to hug her daughter. 

“Of course, Mom! We won't destroy too much,” Trixie said with a smirk. Nick tried to swallow his laugh, but Lucifer chuckled. 

“See, Detective. She even promised. Your apartment should still be standing when we get back,” he insisted, ushering her out the door. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Nick.”

Nick didn't comment on how that may not be the most effective maxim. He shook his head at how his father ended up attached to a homicide detective, let alone Chloe. He broke from his thoughts when Trixie pulled on his jacket.

“Will you play piano?” she asked. 

“Only if you promise to help me. I might get tired,” he said. She smiled, leading him to the piano. He shrugged off his jacket before joining her. He played every Disney song he knew while Trixie sang along. Apparently Lucifer was reticent to play Disney for her, which she complained about in between requests.   
  


* * *

“Lucifer, why is there a giant dog on my couch?” Chloe asked, trying to control herself. Nick and Trixie were both asleep as the menu to  _ Frozen _ played the same song repeatedly. Said dog was stretched across the couch, head in Trixie's lap as she leaned on Nick.

“Oh, it's just Gwyllgi, Chloe,” Lucifer said, smiling like he answered everything. She really needed to talk to him about the nonchalant not-really-answering-questions thing. 

“Who…or what is Gwyllgi?” she tried again, still standing just inside the door. 

“He is Nick’s favorite hellhound, of course. I can't have favorites, but they have always been close. He was the first being Nick summoned in front of me.” The fond look on Lucifer's face told her that was somehow significant. 

“Why is there a hellhound on my couch?”

“I suspect he is protecting your spawn. And mine. As to why they summoned him, I don't know. Knowing both of them, it was probably something trivial like wanting to play. That talk I had with Nick about not summoning him for fun never did stick.” Lucifer seemed completely unaffected, ushering her towards the kitchen after turning off the TV. Gwyllgi raised his head to look at Lucifer, who nodded, then settled back down. Trixie had her hand clutched in his fur. Lucifer sat Chloe down at the island, handing her a water. 

“That thing is actually from Hell?” she asked. 

“I thought you weren't going to refer to me as a thing anymore,” he teased, leaning back against the counter. 

“Shut up, idiot. Is Trixie safe?”

“Nick would never put her in danger, and I certainly wouldn't leave her in there if she was.” He tilted his head in thought. “Well, other than danger of drool. Gwyllgi never was the cleanest.”

“So the worst thing I have to fear from a hellhound is drool?” Chloe asked. 

“Of course not, Chloe. Hellhounds are vicious. They guard Hell for a reason. What I'm saying is that one, or any of them, won't do anything without mine or Nick’s instruction. And Gwyllgi is the one that tends to think of himself as a lap dog. He is the youngest.”

“So Nick is…attached to that…Gwyllgi?” Chloe asked, finally relaxing. Lucifer doesn't lie, and he was right. Nick wouldn't purposely endanger Trixie. 

“Yes. I had Gwyllgi stationed as a protector when he was small. It wasn't that I didn't trust Astra, but leaving and knowing I could be back quick enough to stop anything. It scared me more than falling. So I would send him up, sometimes for nights or more. And he was there to watch over us, along with Maze, for the first few years,” Lucifer said, approaching the conversation he didn't want to have. 

“You said Nick can summon him?” Chloe said softly, realizing Lucifer's discomfort. 

“Yes,” he said with a fond smile. “It was his eleventh birthday. He showed us all of the songs he had learned that year, then he wanted to prove he could conjure things. My son calling a hellhound isn't that extraordinary, but he was so young. And he did it with his witch half, mostly. He might have gotten a little help without knowing it, but he performed the conjuring perfectly.”

“I guess that is like riding a bike for a witch, huh?” she asked, smirking. 

“Half-witch. And it is significantly less difficult to balance on a bicycle than summon a hellhound,” Lucifer said, affronted until he realized she was joking. “Anyway, I tended to  find Gwyllgi disappearing for a bit Nick got older. I tried to tell him that Gwyllgi had an important job, guarding the gates, but a teenager doesn't really care about that.”

“I am not looking forward to Trixie turning into a teenager.”

“Considering her current ease with bribery, you are going to have to find the right price,” Lucifer said seriously. “And I doubt chocolate cake is all it will require.”

“What was Nick’s price?” she asked curiously. 

“Unlike you, I didn't have a child who excelled at extortion,” Lucifer said teasingly. “Nicholas was both difficult and incredibly easy, actually. He didn't care for material goods or money. All he ever really wanted was…me to be there.”

“I can't imagine only getting to see Trix only once a year,” Chloe said, walking over and wrapping him in a hug. “I don't know how you managed. At least he is here now?”

“Despite both our best efforts at times, it seems. I think I finally understand how deep his resentment of Amenadiel goes. I didn't before…he was truly hurt by me leaving over and over. Amenadiel got the blame, in his mind.”

“Why did you have to leave?” she asked. Nick had skirted around it when they first met, and Lucifer never elaborated. 

“I had Hell to run,” Lucifer said. Chloe raised an eyebrow. “When I first went to get him, I knew it couldn't last. But I tried. I spent as long as I could while ensuring he had everything he could need. Those days in the hotel, when I was the only one he seemed to want, were magical. Then Amenadiel burst in and threatened him. I had no problem with him hurting me, but I couldn't endanger my son.”

“Amenadiel really…he threatened a baby?” Chloe said in surprise.

“I’m hardly perfect, Chloe. You know that. Don't judge him too much. He was following orders. Maybe not explicit ones, but he thought it was right.”

“That doesn't make it okay! How many killers do we haul in with no remorse?”

“You and Nick are surprisingly alike. Judgment is so easy for you. Amenadiel was the one to bring me back every year. I tried to keep Nick away, but he apparently saw a few times. But when he fell, he started to understand the consequences of his actions. He truly regrets his actions.”

“I have to say, I’m with Nick here. Dragging away the kid’s only parent? Part of him had to know it was wrong.”

“Perhaps. But maybe he was right. Nick turned out like that because of Astra. I hardly had a hand in it. Who knows what would have happened if I was there?”

“You would be less emotionally scarred, and Nick probably would, too.” Chloe didn't comment on Lucifer squeezing a little tighter. They broke apart when they heard rustling behind them. 

“I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt anything,” Nick said, failing to hide a grin as he came into the kitchen. Chloe’s cheeks were red, and Lucifer had a hint of pink on his. Nick moved past them to grab a water from the fridge. 

“Is there a particular reason Gwyllgi is here?” Lucifer asked, trying to recover himself. Nick rolled his eyes.

“Trixie wanted to see some magic, and I haven’t seen him in awhile,” Nick said nonchalantly. Lucifer shook his head.

“How did everything go?” Chloe asked, clearing her throat.

“Everything was alright. Your apartment is still standing, right?” Nick said with a smile. “We played piano, I made some pasta, and we watched  _ Frozen _ . Oh, and Gwyllgi. He fell asleep with Trixie petting him, and I’m not sure if he's ever going to leave.”

“You’ve managed to ruin a hellhound,” Lucifer said, shaking his head. “I leave you for a few hours, and you’ve turned the fiercest beast from Hell into a lap dog.”

“He was already a lap dog, Dad,” Nick said, shaking his head. “Trixie enjoyed teaching him to shake hands.”

“Detective, I demand you handle this. Your child is teaching my hellhound parlor tricks,” Lucifer said, putting on an affronted face but the corner of his lip quirking in a smile. 

“I’ll be sure to handle it properly,” Chloe said. “Right after I figure out how to get hellhound hair off my couch.”

“How absolutely ridiculous, Chloe. Hellhounds don’t shed,” Lucifer said, shaking his head.

“But they can shake your hand?” she replied. Nick rolled his eyes, going back to the living room. Trixie was awake, petting Gwyllgi.

“Are Mommy and Lucifer flirting again?” she asked as he sat back down by her. Gwyllgi stretched his legs glancing up at Nick. He reached over and scratched between the ears. 

“Do they do that a lot?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, but they won’t admit it. Maze says that they need to get over themselves and do it already,” Trixie said. Nick chuckled. Maze wasn’t known for mincing her words, even around children.

“Would you like it if your mom and my dad dated?” he asked. Trixie smiled.

“Duh! Lucifer is so funny. And he makes Mom happy. She smiles a lot more than she used to,” she said. “And makes the silliest deals. Like he wanted to know Mommy’s favorite dinner, and he gave me cake for telling him.”

Nick smiled as the girl giggled at how easily she could manipulate the Devil. If Trixie was on board, then maybe they could actively push Lucifer and Chloe together a bit more. Growing up, Nick never thought he would be helping his dad date, but things change. Before they could plot, Lucifer and Chloe came into the living room. 

“Hey, babe, did you have fun today?” Chloe asked. 

“So much fun! Nick will play me all the songs Lucifer says are too annoying, and I think his pasta might be even better, too,” Trixie said, grinning at the Devil. Nick wondered how his father could fall for such blatant manipulation, but he chimed in quickly.

“Nonsense. All due respect, Nick, but one of us actually learned from the masters themselves. I’ll just have to correct your opinion tonight,” Lucifer said. “Detective, I insist on making dinner.”

“You are going to have to go shopping. I'm sure I don't have what you need,” Chloe said. 

“Why don't you both go? Trixie and I were going to bake a cake. We found the stuff for that, so we can get started so It’s cooled in time,” Nick said. Forcing them together might not do much, but it’s a start. 

“Yeah, Nick promised we could make one! We fell asleep during the movie, though,” Trixie said, giving them a pleading look. The kid was an expert, Nick decided. 

“I don't know. Are you sure you’re okay with staying for longer?” Chloe asked Nick. 

“It’s not a problem. I did promise, and I can't break those,” he answered with a smile. “And Gwyllgi will be gone before you get back.”

Trixie started to pout and protest, but realized that would probably cramp their plans. Instead, she kept her hand buried in Gwyllgi’s fur. Chloe gave them a critical look before nodding. 

“Fine. I'm only going because I don't think Lucifer has ever been in a supermarket,” she said, getting her purse. “And I’m driving.”

Lucifer was pouting by the time they left. Trixie was smirking as they went to the car bickering. Somehow she knew that was basically them flirting, and Nick didn't want to question why a nine year old knew that. He lead her into the kitchen, lifting her up on top of a counter so she could help. Gwyllgi settled in the floor, content to watch them. Nick gathered all the ingredients, glad Chloe had the basics. Astra would be horrified with her kitchen, and he was almost surprised Lucifer hadn't corrected the issue yet. Regardless, there was the right ingredients for a simple chocolate cake recipe. 

“Did you wish you lived with your dad when you were younger?” Trixie asked him as they carefully measured ingredients. 

“Always,” Nick answered easily. “But I think I finally understand that it wasn't right. Hell wouldn't have been a good place to grow up.”

“No, Lucifer said it smells like sulfur all the time. I don't know what that is, but he said it stinks,” Trixie said, mixing the ingredients with a thoughtful expression. Nick wondered when his father found time to chat with the girl about Hell. “My dad used to work a lot. He missed stuff, like school things or dinners. He and Mommy argued a lot. Then they got divorced. But now I think they are both happier, and Daddy always makes sure he has time for me.”

“That’s good, because you are a special kid, and everyone should make time for you,” Nick said. Trixie grinned up at him. 

“Are you worried about seeing your dad less if he and Mommy start dating?”

“I want my dad to be happy, and I think being around your mom makes him happy. That would never upset me. Plus, I can hang out with you more.” Nick was surprised by the hug that followed. 

“Can we play with Gwyllgi?” she asked, eyes bright. 

“Of course. Maybe we can even teach him more tricks,” Nick promised. 

They continued making the cake, interspersing directions with a discussion of how to get their parents together. Nick didn't think the plan of locking them in a room would work, since Lucifer could get out anyway and they spent plenty of time together, but it was a solid Plan B. By the time the cake was in the oven, they had a rough plan. 

While it was baking, Nick decided they should say goodbye to Gwyllgi. Trixie was giving him serious puppy eyes, but he made a promise to Chloe. And he probably shouldn't summon a hellhound for hours anyway. Nick agreed to color with Trixie to make up for the lost companion while they waited for the cake. Nick tried not to let his heart melt at the picture she drew of the four of them with Gwyllgi. Lucifer had wings and Nick had a guitar. Trixie was wearing a spacesuit, obviously a reference to her future occupation as the President of Mars. Chloe had a police hat on. Trixie also made him one of just the two of them with Gwyllgi. Nick promised to hang it up when he got home. They put one of the four of them on the fridge. Maybe it would help their plan, after all. 

Once the cake was out and cooling, they made the icing. Trixie had opted for chocolate icing, which was hardly a surprise. Nick let her measure out the ingredients this time, instead of just pouring them. She was impatiently staring at the coming cake, so he gave her as much as possible. They cleaned up the cooking supplies just as Chloe and Lucifer walked in the door. 


	2. Matchmaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the kids were right. Also Nick is a darn good babysitter.

Nick and Trixie were on their stomachs coloring while Gwyllgi laid between them and the door. Chloe and Lucifer were undercover for some case, which involved getting dressed up for some party. Nick only overheard half of the information on the case, but it was enough to know they needed to get this person as soon as possible. 

Since the first time when Trixie was off school, Nick had become an occasional babysitter for Trixie. Today, it was a Saturday night, and Chloe had admitted that she felt more comfortable with Nick there when they would be unable to be contacted. Nick could definitely hold his own if something happened, and hellhound protection wasn't anything to scoff at. Knowing Nick was there to watch Trixie meant Dan could back up Chloe and Lucifer. 

Nick and Trixie were content to spend time watching movies, playing, and plotting about Lucifer and Chloe. They both had tried to be subtle about it, but nothing had worked apparently. They were starting to lose hope that they could actually get them together. After coloring for awhile, Nick decided it was time to make dinner. Trixie followed him into the kitchen, excited to help. 

Nick was going for a classic meatloaf, and he’d brought everything he needed. He arranged the ingredients and helped Trixie wash her hands. She enjoyed mixing the meat with the breadcrumbs and herbs. Nick even brought some extra meat to toss to Gwyllgi, who enjoyed it raw. As they shaped the meatloaf and put it in the oven, Trixie washed her hands again. Nick chopped up carrots to roast along with mashed potatoes, and soon they were just waiting for it to finish. Trixie was particularly excited because Nick said they could eat in the living room while watching a movie, as long as they kept it secret. He doubted letting her watch TV while eating was worse than what Maze let her do. 

“Do you think we could convince Mommy to let Gwyllgi stay here?” she asked when they were finally settled with the movie playing. 

“I think we need to convince Dad first,” Nick said. “He is in Hell for a reason.”

“But you call him all the time.” 

“Well, I might like to break rules,” Nick said with a smile. 

“So we can stay up all night eating chocolate cake and ice cream?” she asked hopefully. 

“I’m not as gullible as Dad. That’s going to be a no. Nice try, though.”

They watched  _ The Princess and the Frog _ since  _ Game of Thrones  _ received Nick’s veto. He really should talk to Maze about what was appropriate, but it wasn't the fight he wanted to have. They were both so focused on the movie that they almost missed Gwyllgi’s head perking up. Nick knew it was someone pulling up, and it was probably Lucifer and Chloe. They waited a few minutes, but nobody came to the door. Nick told Trixie to stay on the couch. If Gwyllgi wasn't registering a threat, it was probably nothing, but he had to be sure. He looked out the window, and his jaw dropped. It was Lucifer and Chloe, and they were locked in an embrace. Lucifer was planting soft kisses on Chloe's forehead and cheeks. 

“What is it, Nick?” Trixie asked. He really should let them have a moment, but he couldn't stop himself from gesturing the girl over. She squealed when she saw her mom kissing Lucifer. 

“Hurry, we need to look like nothing happened when they come in,” Nick said when the adults finally broke apart. He wouldn't be surprised if Lucifer could sense them watching, but he seemed completely focused on the detective in front of him. Nick and Trixie lounged on the couch, pulling a blanket over quickly and staring at the TV. Chloe was smoothing her hands over her dress when she came in, and Lucifer was running a hand through his tousled hair. 

“Oh, Trix, you’re still awake?” Chloe asked. 

“I wanted to make sure you got home safe, Mommy,” she said, giving her best puppy dog eyes. 

“How was it?” Nick asked. Both Chloe and Lucifer froze like a deer in the headlights. 

“Did you catch the bad guy?” Trixie followed up. They let out the breath they were holding. 

“Oh, yeah, babe. He ran, but your dad caught him,” Chloe explained. Trixie smiled. “He said he would call you in the morning, since we both thought you'd be asleep.”

“Sorry, but she just wanted to see you home safe. Didn't even nod off during the movie,” Nick said. “But I can go read to her so you two can…continue your discussion.”

Trixie started to protest, but she caught Nick’s eye and nodded. Lucifer knew they'd been caught from the look Nick gave him when they walked past. He stared at his feet, not sure what to say as he heard his son begin to read to the little girl. He’d never felt embarrassed like this over anyone. Then again, he didn't frequently - or ever - let his son catch him kissing someone. Time with Nick was always just that. The boy looked smug, too. It was completely unbecoming. 

“Do you think they saw us?” Chloe whispered, looking into Trixie's room. 

“We did leave them with a supernatural guard dog who probably picked up on us a block away. Or more. And unfortunately they both seemed a little too settled to be normal when we came in,” Lucifer explained. Maybe he was picking up a thing or two about being a detective. 

“What do we do? I haven't…Pierce, or Cain or whatever, was the first person I introduced to Trixie since the divorce. And that went…we are so stupid,” she said. 

“I’ve already been introduced to your daughter. If you remember correctly, she comes to my penthouse once a week for piano lessons,” Lucifer said, raising an eyebrow. 

“But that is you as my friend! I try to keep them away from her unless it's serious.” Chloe was holding her head in her hands. 

“Do you want this to be serious?” Lucifer's voice was soft, almost careful. She looked up at him. 

“I…I don't know,” she responded, searching his face. Neither noticed that the reading had stopped in Trixie's room, or that the two kids were standing just by the door listening. 

“Chloe, I am willing to be whatever you want. Partner, friend, or something more,” Lucifer said. 

“I…Lucifer, I want you,” she said. She never found out if Lucifer was going to respond with an innuendo or something sweet, because they heard a distinct cheering coming from the bedroom. Chloe and Lucifer's eyes met, and they both cracked a smile. 

“I really thought Maze taught you better, Beatrice,” Lucifer said. Trixie poked her head around the corner. “And eavesdropping is a little juvenile, Nicholas.”

Chloe turned around to see Nick’s unabashed smile above Trixie's jubilant one. They were clearly too happy to care about any possible consequences, and Chloe found herself losing that thought as Lucifer's arm wrapped around her waist. She wasn't sure if she could get any happier, with a case closed, Lucifer at her side, and her daughter smiling like they won the lottery. Or a lifetime supply of cake. 

“If we are going to name call, I think I must point the finger back,” Nick said. “Making out on the front step like teenagers?”

“Mommy, are you and Lucifer going to start having sleepovers?” Trixie asked, diffusing the brewing squabble between father and son. 

“I don't know yet, monkey,” Chloe said. “There is a lot to talk about. But would you like that?”

“Duh! He makes the best pancakes!” Trixie said excitedly. Chloe smiled softly. 

“I’m just going to put her to bed. Can we talk in the morning?” she asked. Lucifer nodded. “Nick, thanks again for watching her.”

“It’s not a problem at all. In fact, Trixie and I have plans for tomorrow. She promised to show me around the park. Might take all afternoon,” Nick said. It was blatantly obvious what they were doing, and Lucifer and Chloe shared a look. The kids were definitely up to something. 

“It's okay if I go, isn't it, Mom? You said I need to play outside more,” Trixie said. 

“Yes, fine, you can go. But that is tomorrow afternoon. Right now you need to get to bed. I guess we’ll see you tomorrow, Nick, Lucifer,” Chloe said. 

Nick gave Trixie a hug, whispering that he promised to bring Gwyllgi tomorrow. She grinned at him and nodded. Lucifer wasn't sure how to say goodbye, so he settled for a light kiss on Chloe's cheek. Nick and Lucifer left with a careful wave, and Chloe had to snap herself out of the trance. She tucked Trixie in and settled down next to her. 

“You can't stop grinning, monkey. Are you excited to go to the park?” she asked. 

“No, I am happy for you, Mommy!” Trixie said, rolling her eyes. That was a habit she definitely picked up from Lucifer. “He makes you happy, Mommy. Even when you say you want to kill him, I know you really like him.”

“So you would be happy if I started dating Lucifer?” Chloe asked. 

“Yeah! He is silly and funny, and you smile when you’re around him. He is really nice when he is teaching me piano, and he never misses a lesson. And everyone is jealous when he picks me up from school. Oh, and Nick could be like my brother! I've always wanted a brother or sister. He never acts like he is too cool to play with me, like Sofia or Mateo do when we visit Aunt Mariana.”

Chloe smiled down at her daughter, who was so full of love. She saw the very best in people. She believed Lucifer from the first day she met him, and she was the one to push Chloe past any hesitation when she realized the truth. Trixie had been drawing the four of them together almost since she met Nick, which maybe should have been a clue. The two seemed to be off plotting half the time, and she could almost guarantee Lucifer had received some badgering of his own. 

He had been so awkward when they first met, especially around Trixie. It made sense, having so little time with his own child. Now, he not only accepted her hugs but even initiated them on occasion. Chloe always marveled at his calm and encouraging instruction when she caught part of their lessons. The Devil himself let her paint a unicorn on his cheek just because Trixie asked him to join in. They had certainly had their share of problems, but she felt more comfortable than ever as she thought it over. So many things changed after Cain, but his dedication to their partnership hadn't. He brought around chocolate cake for Trixie, and not to win her over but because he genuinely wanted to make her happy. When he kissed her tonight, after saying how thankful he was that she was safe after the chase and shooting, everything felt right. 

Nick was an even better influence than she realized. Lucifer was more open with his feelings, willing to express things. Lucifer seemed to bounce with excitement when they came back from New York and told her that Nick would be moving in, part-time at least. She saw him scrolling through furniture sites and paint swatches when they were supposed to be doing paperwork. He wanted every detail perfect for his son. Chloe knew she would probably never fully understand the complicated history, but she could see Lucifer's devotion to trying to be a good father. Maybe it was all the more evident in that he had just left with only a kiss on her cheek rather than trying to stay the night. 

Things had changed for the better, and she was going to embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join me on tumblr flailing over Lucifer or CAOS, I'm [@khediras](www.khediras.tumblr.com).


End file.
